The Fellowship Goes to Vegas
by The Lady of Mirkwood
Summary: Okay, I know that it’s terribly cliché, but I have(oh horror of horrors) written a Fellowship-comes-to-earth story. But, wait! It’s actually funny, and semi-original. I swear that it won’t bore you to death. Anyway, the Fellowship appears in Vegas(


The Fellowship Goes to Vegas  
  
Summary: Okay, I know that it's terribly cliché, but I have(oh horror of horrors) written a Fellowship-comes-to-earth story. But, wait! It's actually funny, and semi-original. I swear that it won't bore you to death. Anyway, the Fellowship appears in Vegas(what, I like Vegas...), and can't believe what they find there. Not to mention the Lady's alter-ego, Ashley, and her friend, Sarah (remember them?)...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Las Vegas. It belongs to the tourists!! I'm in the process of purchasing the Fellowship, though...  
  
A/N I brought Gimli back to life. Ah, well...might kill him again, though. Also, it's my first fic not written in script! Yay for prose! Woohoo!! Okay, sorry.  
  
My life is not what you would call normal. Today, however, was stranger than usual. No, I didn't see any ducks sitting around, though I did see a family of rabbits on my desk. No, wait...that was yesterday. Never mind. Anyway, today, in simple terms, was weird.  
Normally, I get up to the harmonic sounds of my obnoxious alarm clock's erratic beeping. Today, I woke up to the sounds of a loud crash. Here's what happened...  
  
CRASH! "What the--?!" I sat up in bed with a start; a change from my usual 5 minute pep-talk to convince myself that getting up might be worth it. Looking around, I saw a bunch of dust and some shadows behind it in the center of my room. When the dust cleared, the shadows became figures. Short figures. Short figures that looked remarkably like Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. I stared at the short hobbit-look-alikes for a few seconds, and they looked back. Finally, they broke the silence.  
  
"Merry?"  
"What, Pippin?"  
"Who is that?"  
"I don't know, Pip. Any ideas, Sam?"  
"No, Mr. Merry, I can't say as I have a clue. What about you, Mr. Frodo?"  
"No, Sam. I'm afraid that I'm at a loss."  
"Hey! I'm right here. You could try asking me, you know."  
  
The poor short people (as I still referred to them, as they were unable to confirm that they were hobbits) were startled at my sudden intrusion into my conversation. They looked rather scared, so I tried my best to help their situation.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Okay, I didn't try that hard...It was pretty funny, though. I tried again.  
  
"Sorry. My name is Ashley."  
  
This, apparently, was more welcome than 'Boo', and was met with a slightly more happy reaction.  
  
"Hello, Ashley. My name is Frodo Baggins, and this is Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and..."  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck. Right?"  
  
Apparently, they were shocked that I knew their names. I decided to explain to them my vast knowledge of Middle Earth lore.  
  
"I have read books about you guys. Actually, they're about the quest to destroy the ring of power, which I assume has already happened, because Frodo is missing a finger, and Merry and Pippin are tall."  
  
This did not do much to console them. In fact, I believe that I had really freaked them out.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! This lady knows about you! She must be an elf!"  
  
I took a moment to consider whether I should tell them the truth. After all, I wish that I was an elf. I'm not an elf, though, so I decided to correct Master Samwise.  
  
"Sorry, Sam. I'm no elf"  
"Are you a wizard then?" inquired Pippin.  
"No, Pip, wizards are all male!" corrected Merry.  
  
Just as I was about to support Merry's assertion of my gender and that of a wizard, I heard another loud noise. This time, it came from the hall. At first, I questioned whether I had actually heard it, but, then again, why not? Then, I heard voices coming from the direction of the noise. Again, no surprise...  
  
"Aragorn! Are you all right?"  
"Yes, Gimli, I'm fine."  
  
I couldn't say that I hadn't expected the arrival of more fellowship members. So, naturally, Gimli and Aragorn were not exactly a shock to me. Then, I heard one of the best things I had heard in quite some time.  
  
"Aragorn, I think that there is someone here."  
  
LEGOLAS WAS IN MY HALLWAY!!!   
  
Alright, did I mess it up too much? I hope that it's okay in comparison to the others... You know the drill; review or suffer the consequences (coughshotwithLegolascyberarrowsofdoomTMcough). Hurry, and I will write sooner! 


End file.
